Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 022
のゲーム…！！ | romaji = Yami no Gēmu...!! | english = Shadow Game...!! | japanese translated = A Game of Darkness...!! | alternate = | chapter number = 22 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Shadow Game...!!", known "A Game of Darkness...!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The shadow that was responsible for putting Koyo Hibiki into a coma reveals that it had been sealed into a stone three thousand years ago, but had abandoned its body and since taken on a new vessel. He describes himself as a Ka. With the priests that sealed him long dead, and even the Pharaoh himself and the Millennium Items gone, there will be no one to stop him. He's found that final piece needed to restore himself - the spirit of Jaden Yuki's "Winged Kuriboh" card. David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie confront Jaden in the hallway. Rabb is shocked that not only does a Slifer Red student have one of the spirits, but he's aware that it exists. Furthermore, Jaden possesses "Elemental Hero Terra Firma", a one-of-a-kind Legendary Planet. He reveals that they came to island specifically for the purpose of obtaining the card, and Jaden responds that he'll never give up his partner. David's earring glows, and the shadow speaks through him as his body is shrouded in darkness, saying he could always take by force, through a Shadow Game. Jaden believes the shadow could be a hallucination, and it states that it will sacrifice Jaden as a congratulation to itself on its resurrection. An announcement for the next round comes over the school's intercom, and the shadow concludes its plans will have to go on hold for now. Assuming that Reggie wins her next match, she'd be pitted against Jaden in the semifinals, where the shadow could take "Winged Kuriboh". Rabb is surprised the shadow intends to use Reggie instead of him. As Reggie departs for her match against Bastion Misawa, he walks by Jaden and tells him that "it was such a shame about Koyo Hibiki", which greatly disturbs him as even more questions rise up in his mind. Reggie is concerned about the dragon spirit that David saw, thinking that it could interfere with their plans. Regardless, she heads to the duel field and her duel with Bastion begins. He goes first, Summoning "Onmoraki" in Attack Position and Setting a card. Bastion vows to advance on so he can face Jaden in the next round. Reggie activates the "Angel's Ring" Field Spell Card, which will increase the attack points of all Fairy-Type monsters by 200 points. She Summons "Hecatrice" in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Onmoraki". Bastion begins his turn, and activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Angel's Ring". This activates the effect of "Hecatrice", letting Reggie add "Divine Sanctuary" from her Deck to her hand. Bastion Summons "Crow Tengu", who attacks and destroys "Hecatrice". Syrus Truesdale seems confident that Bastion will make it to the next round, while Alexis Rhodes isn't so sure, having already dueled against and lost to Reggie in the preliminaries. Reggie activates "Divine Sanctuary", which decreases the attack points of all non-Fairy types by 500, while letting her Summon Level 5 and 6 Fairies without Tribute, and Level 7 and 8 Fairies with only one. She Summons the "Tethys, Goddess of Light", who attacks and destroys "Crow Tengu", reducing Bastion to 2200 Life Points. She Sets a card, and Bastion activates his face-down "Night of One Hundred Horrors", which lets him Special Summon as many Yokai monsters from his Graveyard as possible, but they will be destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons "Onmoraki" and "Crow Tengu". The effect of the former lets him draw a card, while the effect of the latter lets him destroy "Tethys". He then Summons "Mezuki". Reggie is impressed, but still appears confident in her victory. Featured Duel: Bastion Misawa vs. Reggie MacKenzie Turn 1: Bastion Bastion Normal Summons "Onmoraki" (1200/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Reggie Reggie activates the "Angel's Ring" Field Spell Card, which increases the ATK of all Fairy-Type monsters on the field by 200 points. She Normal Summons "Hecatrice" (1300/1000), whose ATK is increased to 1500 due to the effect of "Angel Ring". Reggie uses "Hecatrice" to attack and destroy "Onmoraki" (Bastion: 4000 → 3700). Turn 3: Bastion Bastion activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Angel's Ring", returning the ATK of "Hecatrice" to 1300 and activating its effect, letting her add a "Divine Sanctuary" from her Deck to her hand. Bastion Normal Summons "Crow Tengu" (1400/1200) in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Hecatrice" (Reggie: 4000 → 3900). Turn 4: Reggie Reggie activates the "Divine Sanctuary" Field Spell Card, which reduces the ATK of all non-Fairy-Type monsters by 500, while letting her Summon Fairy-Type monsters with one less Tribute that required. She Normal Summons the Level 5 "Tethys, Goddess of Light" (2400/1800) in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Crow Tengu" (Bastion: 3700 → 2200). Reggie Sets a card. Turn 5: Bastion Bastion activates his face-down "Night of One Hundred Horrors", Special Summoning "Onmoraki" (1200/100) and "Crow Tengu" (1400/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, though they will be destroyed during his End Phase. The effect of the former lets him draw a card, while the effect of the latter destroys "Tethys". He Normal Summons "Mezuki" (1700/800) in Attack Position. :Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following card were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.